10 Years Later
by bamamba
Summary: Justin hasn't been back to Pittsburgh in a long time. One phone call will change that and the lives of those around him. -Still writing-
1. Chapter 1

Justin stared at his painting hanging on the wall. He was wondering to himself if it had become too derivative of his earlier works. Justin was reaching a block in his art. He felt that he was painting the same thing over and over again.

"Justin! What are you doing here?" a young blond woman stated from across the gallery.

"Tina. I thought I would come and see how the show was doing. It's been a while since I took the time to come and see my work in a gallery."

Tina walked over to Justin and stood next to him looking at the painting. "Well. This one is…"

"Typical Justin Taylor. I know. I need something fresh." Justin put his head in his hand when his phone started to ring from his pocket. He fished it out of his jeans and was surprised to see his sister's picture pop up.

Turning away from Tina, Justin answered, "Molly? Why are you calling? I never…"

Justin felt his heart sank as Molly explained what was happening back home. "What?" "Okay, I'll get on the earliest flight back to Pittsburgh."

Tina looked worried at Justin and put her hand on his shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"No. My mom is sick. Really sick. I need to go home." Justin turned out of the gallery and walked home.

Brian has been working hard on a couple of accounts at Kinnetik Inc. in order to spend more time with his son. Gus and J.R. have been in town for the last two weeks spending time with their fathers. They will be leaving back for Toronto in two days on Saturday, and Brian was spending a little time at the office while Michael and Ben watched the kids and took them to a movie.

Brian hasn't gone out for the past two weeks because the kids have been wearing him out during the day. He doesn't understand how Mel and Lindz do it. He could never do this as a full time job. He loved Gus, but he's getting to a highly influential age, and Brian didn't want Gus to turn out like him.

Justin arrived at the airport to get on the early evening flight to Pittsburgh. When he got to the terminal to wait, it was the time he had to think about the fact he was going home. Justin hadn't been home in over 7 years. His mother and sister always came out to visit him. They loved New York and Justin thinks his mom knew that if he came home he would never want to leave, so she never gave him a reason to.

Justin hadn't seen or really talked to anyone in years. He was worried about what everyone would think. He talked to Michael more than anyone because of the comic book, but other than that, he didn't really reach out. They lost touch, when both parties didn't make an effort.

Brian was the biggest worry that Justin had in going home. Brian decided that the best way to handle their relationship was that if Justin was home, then they would be together, but while Justin was in New York they would live separate lives. Brian wanted Justin to experience the world outside of him. He was young and ready to conquer the world.

Justin sat with his bag in the chair next to him. He grabbed his phone and started to text Michael about coming home when the flight attendants started boarding. It was at that moment Justin decided to take one step at a time. First, he would see his mother. Then, he would deal with whatever shit came his way.

Michael and Ben sat on the couch across from the TV while Gus sat in the chair playing on his iPad and J.R. was watching Frozen from probably the 200th time.

Michael looked over at Ben and said, "I'm going to miss this."

"What a family back in this house or Gus trying to beat you in comic book knowledge?"

"I know everything, and there's this thing called the internet that's really helpful. You might want to try it out." Gus smirked at Michael and Michael couldn't help my think that Gus was becoming more and more like Brian everyday.

Just then Brian walked through the front door without knocking. Gus looked up at his dad and had to smile at the food in Brian's hand. "I thought I'd bring some real food into this house."

"Thank God! I'm so tired of eating tofu. No offense Ben."

"None taken." Ben put up his hands and then went into the kitchen to get plates.

Michael kissed Brian and J.R. went to hug him as well. Brian looked at the dark haired girl and asked, "J.R.? What did you and Gus do today?"

"We went to the mall, and then dad asked us what we wanted to do. We decided that hanging at home was better than trying to find something to do in the city. We like it when it's just us."

Brian smiled and walked over to Gus. He kissed him on top of his head. "Gross. I'll be excited when I'm too tall for you to do that."

Brian matched his sass and said, "You will never be too tall. I will just have to take you down." They playfully wrestled.

Ben came up, "Not in the house. You two need to eat first."

Brian realized in that moment how normal this all felt. He never wanted this to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin got off the plane in Pittsburgh and went to the baggage claim. There he saw his sister, who looked worn out and older than her years. Justin hugged her and didn't let her go while they walked towards the turnstile.

"How was your flight?"

"It felt longer than it was. I just wanted to get here."

"I know what you mean. I got here about an hour before you arrived. I couldn't wait at home any longer."

"How is she?"

"She's tough, but there's only so much fight against this beast."

"When did she find out?"

"She woke up the other day with double vision. I drove her to the emergency room and they took her in immediately. That's when I knew how serious it was." Justin stepped back and looked directly at his sister. "They took me back and showed me her scans. They told me and her right then and there that the tumor was too large and entangled there was no way to remove it." Molly started to cry and Justin pulled her in close as the alarm for the baggage claim went off. "She just nodded and accepted it. I held her hand and cried. What are we going to do without her?"

Justin tightened his hold and whispered in her ear, "We will survive and we will have each other."

"What about when you leave again?"

"We will figure it out."

Brian, Michael, and Ben sat in the living room of the Novotny-Bruckner house drinking wine. "Who would have thought?" Brian asked out into the air.

"That we would have kids and be okay parents," Michael joked.

Ben kissed Michael's hand he was holding, "Great parents. Brian, I never would have thought you would find your identity as a father, but you have come into your own."

Brian laughed. "I know right? Speaking of parenting, how's that other kid of your's?"

"Hunter is doing great. His job in Philly is keeping him busy. He loves working for the paper there. We make sure to print his articles every time he's published."

"From turning tricks to spinning words." Brian cheers'd the men on the couch and started to get up.

"You have no idea how many times today I wanted to call Gus 'Brian.' I wonder if Lindsey notices it too. He's so much like you." Michael followed Brian to the door with Ben right behind.

"Well, it's been…you know. I'll see you tomorrow." Brian kissed Michael and hugged Ben. Ben and Brian have become very close over the years and Brian couldn't see a life without Michael and Ben together. Ben hasn't been in the hospital much, so Brian hopes he will be around a lot longer than what people expect.

Brian walked to his car on the damp, cold night and looked back on the house that contained most of his 'family.'

Justin woke up after a long night of sitting by his mother's bedside. His back creaked as he untangled himself from the chair that his sister must have put in her bedroom. Tucker walked in with coffee in his hand. Justin never thought that this relationship would last, but since they first met, Tucker surprised him. He was kind and amazing with his mom. He treated Justin like an equal instead of a kid. When Tucker and Jennifer got married 8 years ago, Tucker asked Justin to be his best man and Molly was the maid of honor.

Tucker sat on the bed next to Jennifer and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I know how busy you can be."

"I would have dropped anything to be here for her. You know that. I'm sorry you have to go through this as well."

Tucker looked up with smile. "She has the best 10 years of my life. I wouldn't change that for anything even if I knew the future."

Jennifer laughed under her breath. "I know I wouldn't change it either."

Justin leaned over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Rule number one: Never ask me how I'm feeling. Rule number two: Don't treat me like a child. And rule number three: don't sit with me all day, both of us will get bored and we don't want that." Jennifer smiled and leaned over to Tucker who bent down to kiss her like it was the last time.

"What do you want me to do, if you don't want me to sit here with you?" Justin asked after the lovers moment was over.

"Go out. You haven't been here for years. I'm sure there are people that would love to see you."

"Okay." Looking at Tucker seriously. "I'm going to shower then go out. I'll be back for dinner. If you need me for anything text, call, send a carrier pigeon, anything."

Jennifer looked sternly at her son, "Go."

Michael was at Red Cape Comics to open the store. He likes to open the store in the morning to open the boxes with the new comics. He leaves before lunch when the clerk, Jonathan, he hired a few years back, comes in to work. Michael unlocks the gate, then the door, and tosses the keys on the counter. He turns on all the lights and starts to put the money into the register when there is a knock at the door.

"Knock, knock. I thought I'd stop by and see how the place is doing." Justin leans in and smiles those megawatt teeth.

"OH MY GOD! What are you doing here? Why didn't anyone tell me? You look great! When did you get into town? How long are you here for?" Michael rushed over and hugged the blonde man.

"I got in last night. You're the first to know outside of my family. I don't know when I'm leaving. What were the other questions?" Justin laughs.

Michael pulls out of the hug and takes a look at the man he hasn't seen in a long time. And Michael couldn't help, but think, Justin is a man now. "Why are you in town?"

Justin's face turned grim, "My mother's sick. They found a brain tumor and she doesn't have a lot of time left. I decided to come and spend the last of her time here."

Michael hugged Justin again, but this time it was a hug filled with tender and care. He knew Jennifer and couldn't imagine his life without his mother in it.

"You haven't told Brian?"

"No. I didn't have any time to think. I got a phone call from Molly and then I hopped on the next flight."

"I'm so sorry. I'm happy you're here even if it is under terrible circumstances."

"I'm happy to be back. I felt like I was missing something for a while now and being back has really helped."

"Since we are finally in person, let's talk Rage."

Justin laughed and took out the pencil he always carries with him.

Gus was spending his morning with Brian and J.R. was out with Ben on campus. Gus was excited to spend time with his day. He's been in town for two weeks, but it was never enough time to be around his father.

"What do you think of this one?" Brian said turning to his son with gorgeous Armani button-up in his hand.

"Dad, I'm too young to have a suit."

"You are never to young to enjoy designer labels. Besides, I need to educate you before you get on the wrong path."

"Let's make a deal. We leave to go eat lunch now and you can buy me a suit when I finally stop growing."

"Deal because I'm starving. Where do you want to go?"

"Michael's? He said he going to make pasta since Ben will be on campus. Also, Deb will be there and I haven't seen her that much this visit."

"You really miss your grandma that much?"

"Yeah. She always slips me a five." Gus started laughing.

"Okay. Let's go."

Michael and Justin sat at the dining room table. Michael kept going back and forth between making lunch and working with Justin. It felt like old times again. Michael was filling in Justin on how J.R. was doing in school.

"So, why haven't you asked about Brian?" Michael looked at Justin questioningly.

"I don't know what to ask about. I don't want to know if he's found someone else, or if he's miserable, or if he's just the same. I don't know how I would be able to handle any information about him." Justin looked at his hands and the feeling of Brian's body under them came into his mind.

"Understandable. Onto the other kids. Hunter is still in Philly working for G Philly, the gay section of the news. He writes with such beauty, Ben is so proud." Michael beamed while thinking of his son.

"I try to read his articles whenever I can. His words just pop off the page. I try to follow everyone's progress, but it's hard at times." Justin drew another version of Rage where he and JT were going to vacation on a world that was suddenly taken over by reformists.

"How have you been? I've been trying to find your new artworks online, but there doesn't seem to be as many."

Justin paused and closed his eyes. "I don't feel inspired to paint anymore. It's difficult for me to think of something new. I've been in the same place and in a rut for too long. I need change."

"Do you think being home will help?"

"It already feels different here. I feel like the air is cleaner here."

"I don't know about that." Michael gets up to strain the pasta. "Sometimes going home is all you need to find yourself again."

"Thanks. I really needed to here that." Justin gets up and goes to the bathroom to wash his hands before dinner. As he closes the door behind him, he hears the front door open and a voice that he's missed for far too long.

Brian and Gus enter the house with a laugh. "You will never be allowed to drive my car," Brian jokes with Gus.

Michael looks at Brian with shock on his face. "What are you doing here?" He asks interrupting their conversation.

"Gus said you were cooking lunch and that Deb was coming over later. He wanted to see her. What's going on?" Brian looked at Michael full of questions. That's when he saw the drawings on the table. Rage. JT. Brian picked up a drawing and looked around the room when his eyes stopped on the one person he longed to see for many years.

"Hello," was all Justin could manage to get out before Brian was to him in three steps with his mouth on his. Justin melted under the kiss. Brian was kissing him like there was no one else in the room, including his son. Justin and Brian kissed like they were giving each other life.

Brian pulled away and put his forehead on Justin. Justin and Brian smiled at each other. Their moment was over when a young voice asked in a whisper to Michael, "Who's that?"

Brian turned from Justin with his hand in his and looked at his son. "Gus, this is Justin. Justin, you remember Gus."

"The last time I saw you, you were 4 or 5." Justin looked over and was surprised at the young man who he remembers as a child.

"Justin was there when you were born. He even helped to name you." Brian smiled and looked at Justin as if he was the only person in the world.

"I've heard of you from my moms, but not much." Gus went towards Justin and shook his hand.

"I've heard a lot about you from Michael. He's been catching me up. He's a proud uncle."

Michael looked at the situation and decided it was time to announce lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, Justin decided he should go home and check on his mom. Brian tried to stop him, but Justin told him to spend time with his son. Gus was leaving tomorrow and Brian needed to spend as much time with him as possible. "Should be getting home anyway. I need to spend time with my family as well."

Brian looked at Justin and saw some sadness in his eyes. He pulled him in for one more kiss reasoning that it was because he wanted to, but really it was to see a little bit of the sadness to go away.

Justin hugged Michael and whispered in his ear, "Don't tell him anything. "

Michael nodded and walked behind Brian as they watched him leave.

Gus stood in the background and asks, "So what's the story there?"

Michael laughed, "You're not in town long enough to hear it all."

Brian went over and put his arm around his son, "I'll tell you about it one day when you are old enough. Let's just say, Justin is dad's friend."

"Friend? Really? That looked like more than friendship."

"Don't worry about it right now. We still have about 20 more hours to spend together. What do you want to do?"

Gus looked at his dad questioningly, and Brian recognized the look because he felt it on his own face. Brian wasn't going to back down.

"Fine. Here's the plan: spend time with Grandma this afternoon, eat at the diner for dinner, then go back to your place and watch a movie before you drop off here for bed."

"Sounds great."

Just then, Grandma Deb made her entrance. "You would not believe the morning I have had."

Gus smiled and said, "Hey Grandma, who's Justin?"

Justin took a cab back home and the entire time all he could think about was Brian. That kiss was filled with everything he missed about him. He was still hard from the passion that it arose inside him. Justin thought to himself that Brian looked amazing. He was the same with a more rugged appearance due to age and years of smoking. He had a few gray hairs that made him look distinguished and hot.

It took all of Justin's will power to say goodbye. When Brian said Gus was leaving tomorrow, he knew he needed to spend time with his son. Justin now knows how precious that time can be.

The cab arrived home and after the cab pulled away, Justin stared at the townhouse his mother bought after his dad left. All he could think about was the sadness that filled the home.

He walked up the stairs to the living room above their garage and heard music coming from his mom's room. Walking down the hall, he heard some noises coming from in there as well. He hurried down the hall and opened the door to find Tucker and his mom having passionate sex. He closed to the door quietly and decided he needed to leave the house and the planet. In all his years, Justin had never caught his parents. They just had to slip it in under the wire.

Justin went outside and called Molly. "I need you to pick me up."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home. I was going to sit with mom, but I just walked in on her and Tucker…."

"OH MY GOD! I'm on my way."

Deb stood with her mouth open at Gus. Brian walked over and put his hand under her chin to close it. "Did you finally tell him?"

"Obviously not if he's asking you about him," Brian stood with his arm around her looking at his mischievous son.

"Where did he hear about him?"

"He's in town," Gus smiled.

"Sunshine's in town and no one told me?!" Deb smacked Brian behind the head and was going after Michael when he put his hands up.

"He just got in last night. No one knew except his family."

"Well, Why didn't he tell anyone?"

Brian looked at Michael. Michael kept his mouth shut. Michael might have spilled some secrets over the years, but this was one that was way too personal and too precious to share with others. All he could say was, "Ask him."

Gus looked at them and again asked, "So who's Justin?"

Deb looked at Brian and then back at Gus, "Sunshine is not my story to tell. He's just an amazing man that your father will hopefully tell you about someday."

Gus groaned loudly and flopped back on the couch. "Why can't I hear about him now? I've met him. I've shaken his hand. Tell me about him."

Brian sat down on the couch arm, "No. Not until I find out why he is here. Not until I know how long he will be in our lives for."

Molly pulled up to the curb in her Ford Escape and once Justin was in, she pulled away like she was escaping a crime scene.

"I'm so sorry. That must have been horrifying."

"Definitely."

"Where were you that allowed them to get together?"

"I went and saw Michael. Then, I ran into Brian."

Molly slammed on the breaks, "You ran into Brian?!"

"Yes. Now can we keep going?"

"What happened?"

"He kissed me."

"Oh my god. You obviously are still processing everything, so I will let you wallow in that. Now where would you like to go?"

"I want to paint."

"You paint all the time. What else do you want to do?"

"I want to paint. I feel inspired. I feel something I haven't felt in years and I need to get it down. I could definitely use your help with it."

Molly smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. I feel like it would be great if we worked on a piece together." Justin told Molly how to get to a studio of a friend from art school he stays in touch with.

When they get all set up for the work that Justin wants to create, Justin pauses and realizes how selfish he's been lately. "I feel like a shit brother. I have asked you about how you are or about Steph?"

"You're not a shit brother. We all have a lot to deal with." Molly goes and puts her hand on Justin's shoulder. "Steph doing well considering everything that we are going through."

Steph is Molly's daughter. Molly didn't turn out to be a lesbian as Justin was hoping, but she did end up making a couple of mistakes along the way. During Molly's first semester at Dartmouth, she met and fell in love with Brad. Brad was sweet and nice, but during the middle of the semester when Molly found out she was pregnant, he bolted.

"She's been around mom a lot, but doesn't understand the weight of what is happening. She's only 4, so it's not like I expect her to understand it all. She's beginning to draw though."

"What? I would love to work with her and teach her about art."

"Will you be around that long?" Justin gives her a look of surprise. The truth was he didn't know how long he was going to be around.

Molly and Justin have been working on the piece for about four hours when Molly mentions they need to go pick up Steph from her babysitter. Molly takes Steph to preschool in the mornings and goes off to work, while the babysitter picks her up and takes care of her until five. However, the past couple of days, Molly took off work to focus more on Jennifer.

Molly and Justin arrive at Steph's babysitter and get out to lean up against the car. Steph sees Justin and immediately runs into his arms. "How's my little bug doing?"

"I'm good. Are you here because of grandma?" She looks at him in the eyes with a sad look.

"I am. That's where we are headed now." Justin puts her down and opens the back door. He takes her hand, bows down, and jokingly states, "My queen," as she climbs in. Steph giggles and it warms Justin to his core.

Brian, Michael, Ben, Gus, and J.R. arrive at the diner for their last dinner in town. They sit at the large booth in the corner. In the booth next to them sits Ted and Blake, just back from five year anniversary trip. With them is Emmett and Calvin, who are discussing the latest event that Emmett has put on.

They all say "hi" to each other and hug. When the kids are in town, the gang doesn't get together as much, but they love seeing them. Gus gets up from their booth and slides in next to Ted. "Who's Justin?"

Brian's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "Sonny boy, you need to stop asking everyone."

"How did he hear about Justin? Michael." Emmett places blame.

Gus turns to look at his dad and says, "He's in town."

"Baby's in town? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Emmett complains as Calvin pulls him closer and smiles.

"Maybe Sunshine didn't want you to know." Ted states. Blake pokes him to point out that he's being rude.

"He didn't tell anyone," Gus stated the fact.

"Not even you Bri?" Ted turns to look at the man sitting against the wall behind him.

"Not even him," Gus talks for his father.

Brian looks at Gus and he finally believes in karma. "Sonny boy, come back and eat your dinner. Your mommies will hate it if you go back lighter than you came."

Gus gets up figuring Justin must be the world's best-kept secret and won't be talked about amongst these men. He will just have to wait until he gets home.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner in his mother's room and watching television with Steph until she fell asleep and he carried her to the car, Justin fell asleep in a bed he never thought he would sleep in again. He hadn't slept in it since he was bashed and moved in with Brian.

Justin woke with a start trying to remember where he was. It took him a minute to remind himself three things: he's in Pittsburgh, his mother is dying, and Brian kissed him less than 24 hours ago.

After he showered and had a coffee, Justin knocked on his mother's door. "Come in," Jennifer said in a soft voice.

"Good morning. I thought I would spend time with you until you want me to leave." Justin smiled sitting down in the chair.

"I will limit you to an hour," Jennifer smiled at her beautiful son. "So how's Brian?"

"How did you know I saw him?" Justin asked his mother who had a knowing smile.

Jennifer smirked, "I know you. I know you haven't seen Briand and I know you when you have. You saw him yesterday. So how's he doing?"

"I ran into him by accident. I was going to wait to see him, but I was with Michael and he came to his house for lunch. Gus is in town, so I told him I would see him when he left. He needs to spend time with his son."

Jennifer grabbed her son's hand and squeezed it. "Your sunshine is back, honey."

"What?"

"When you arrived the other day, your light had all but left you. I saw a spark burn in you last night."

"I haven't been happy in New York for a while now. I've been lost, mom. I would go out with friends, I would see some guys, but I wouldn't be happy." Justin placed his head in his mother's lap like he used to do when he was upset as a child.

"I know. When we would talk it felt like you were trying to hide something, and when Tuck and I visited last year, I knew what it was. You were trying to hide your depression. You've been depressed lately and that's not who you are." Jennifer stoked his beautiful blond hair that reminded her of soccer players with it short on the sides and long on top.

"When you die, I don't know how I will go on."

"You will with help from your sister and Tuck, and Brian." Justin turned his head to face his mother who was smiling at him. "You need Brian and I don't want you to waste another minute of your life without him."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Doesn't it? Hasn't it always worked that way with you and Brian? You make your own rules. You have loved each other across time and distance." Jennifer squinted her eyes at her son, "Don't make me pull the dying wish card."

"Whoa, okay. I will go and see him today. Gus and J.R. have already headed out, so I figure maybe he will want to see me. Or not. I don't know." Justin hid his face with his hand. He felt like he was seventeen again and discovering his love with Brian.

Jennifer pulled Justin's hand off his face to look at him. "Go. I will be here when you get back. I would love to see him." Just then, the doorbell rang and Justin went to go answer it.

Brian walked up the steps that held few memories and even fewer happy ones. He said goodbye to Gus about an hour ago. He'd been sitting in his car for half an hour when he finally got up the courage to ring the doorbell.

Waiting for the door to open was the most excruciating part. He wondered who would answer, Justin, Jennifer, Tucker, maybe even Molly, even though she doesn't live here anymore.

Justin opens the door and a smile spreads across his face. "What are you doing here?"

Brian put his hand behind Justin's neck, "I wanted to see you." He smiled and pulled Justin in for a long, passionate kiss.

Justin pulled away. "I was going to come and see you." Justin looked back up the stairs with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked.

"I'm fine. I jus-" Justin started.

"Your mom is asking if you're going to let the man in or make him stand there," Tucker interrupted.

"Come in." Justin said with a wave of his arm. He takes Brian's hand and brings him up the stairs.

Tucker smiles at the two of them. "It's nice to see you again Brian. It's been a while." The last time Tucker and Brian saw each was when Jennifer and Deb were having dinner at the diner a couple of months ago. Brian walked in and was cordial to everyone, but Tucker and Jennifer knew that seeing her reminded him too much of the man he missed.

"Do you think it's okay if I bring Bri back to see mom?" Justin asked Tucker. Brian stood there looking confused and started to look around at the townhouse that seemed like it was missing something.

"Of course. When I told her who was at the door, she thought that this was her chance to see him." Tucker explained.

"Okay." Justin grabbed both of Brian's hands and looked him directly in the eyes. "Brian, I want you to be strong and be you. My mom deserves nothing less."

"What's going on?" Brian smiled blowing off some confusion.

"My mom is sick. That's why I'm back in town." Brian told a moment to let that sink in and pulled Justin in. "She's dying and I'm here to spend my time with her. If she'd let me." He pulled away from Brian and glared at Tucker.

"I didn't make the rules, she did." Tucker waved is innocence.

Brian took Justin's chin and gave him one quick kiss on the mouth. "Let's go see your mom."

Jennifer was weak and not feeling very great. When she heard Brian was here, she perked up and demanded to see him. She wanted to thank him while there was still time.

Justin walked into the room first and attached to his hand was Brian Kinney. Jennifer stared at the man that forever changed her son's life and her own.

"Brian," Jennifer stated with a whisper.

"Jennifer," Brian matched her tone as he let go of Justin's hand to grab ahold of hers. He knelt beside her bed as Justin took the chair that he has become so accustomed to. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I don't want a big fuss. You know how everyone will get. Maybe tomorrow I will tell them." Jennifer looked at Brian and knew in his eyes that he doubted there will be a tomorrow.

"Deb will kill you if you don't tell her. Let her say goodbye at least. Don't let her be blindsided. She's your best friend."

"Can you tell her for me? When you see her next. Don't go out of your way."

"Of course not." Brian kissed her hand. This was a woman that hated him and then grew to love him. She said she wanted to be his mother-in-law.

"Justin, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Justin looked between Brian and his mom. He nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Brian," Jennifer started with a lump in her throat. "I just wanted to be alone with you to thank you. I want to thank you for everything that you have done for Justin. And for me. If it wasn't for you, my family would not be what it is today."

"Stop. You don't have to do this." Brian stood up still holding her hand.

"Now sit down because you are going to listen to me." Brian sat in the chair and leaned forward. "Thank you for taking care of Justin when I failed to do so. Thank you for teaching him to be a man when his father couldn't. Thank you loving him so much that you would do anything even sacrifice your own happiness for his." She started crying. "Finally, thank you for the future. Thank you for after I am gone because I know that you will be here for him. I know you will do everything you can to make him happy."

Brian sat there silently and a tear fell down his face. This woman just thanked him for loving her son, and Brian couldn't muster up a "you're welcome" because those weren't the right words to say. There were no right words. The silence said it all. Brian leaned over and kissed Jennifer on the cheek.

"One more thing."

"Now what?" Brian asked in the only way he can with sarcasm and impatience.

"Don't let him go back." Jennifer stated as a matter of fact. "He's not happy in New York. He's not happy anywhere, but with you. You need to make him stay. And I know that you feel the same way. He makes you happy. I've seen the change in you too since he's been back. You're Brian Kinney again. So, make him stay." She squeezed his hand so tight that Brian thought there was no way this lady could die with this much strength left.

Justin knocked on the door and came into the room. "I thought I'd see if I could join the party.

For the next couple of hours, Brian, Justin, Tucker, and Jennifer reminisced about old times.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you stole me underwear?" Brian jokingly said to Justin.

"I was seventeen and completely head over heels with you. I needed a token of my night with you." Justin sat with his back against the passenger window and his hands playing with Brian's.

"I always wondered where those went."

"You knew."  
"Yeah. I knew."

Brian pulled the car up to his apartment building. "I can't believe you still have the loft."

Brian got out and opened the car door for Justin and Justin looked at him with interest. Brian never opens the door for anyone. "There's too many memories to give it up."

"I thought it was just four walls and a floor." Justin said mockingly.

Brian grabbed Justin from behind before they walked inside. Whispering in Justin's ear, "I thought it was more than that, the place where we made love for the first time."

Smiling Justin turned in Brian's arms and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Brian picked Justin up in his arms and started to laugh into the kiss.

Reaching the loft, Justin stood in the elevator for a second before exiting. It's been so many years since he's seen this door and what's behind it.

"You coming in?" Brian asked the blonde man standing with his eyes on the lock.

"Yeah." Justin stepped into the hall and followed Brian as he opened the door. With one swift motion, all of Justin's memories from the place came flooding into his mind.

Brian smiled and took Justin's hand pulling him into the loft. "What are you thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking about all the memories we share here. The happy ones, the sad ones, and the orgasmic ones." Justin said the last one as he took a hold of Brian and brought him flat up against his body.

Brian could feel Justin's hard on against his leg and it made him even harder. They breathed into each other in the moments before their lips met. This kiss felt like neither one of them wanted it to end.

Justin stopped the kiss with a couple of pecks on Brian's lips. "I love what you've done with the place."

The loft was setup the same, and filled with different types of furniture in the space. The one thing that remained the same, no matter what was Brian's bed.

"Some things are still the same." Brian walked to the drink cart and filled two glasses with a two fingers of whiskey.

Justin looked at where the 'naked guy' painting used to and saw something familiar. Walking over to the painting that he knew so well, "You bought that?"

"About four years ago." Brian stood beside Justin handing him one of the glasses, looking at the Justin Taylor original, as he had done for so many nights since he bought the painting.

It was a painting that meant dear to Justin. He painted it when he first got to New York. Each piece of it reminded him of a different person in the family. In the center of it all was a part that reminded Justin of Brian. It was a heart made from the words of Ayn Rand with black paint covering it. Then, in the upper right hand corner of the heart was a sliver of white, Justin liked to call Brian's soul.

He never meant to sell the painting, but when a gallery owner wanted to show it, he couldn't refuse to let people see what brought him to where he was. However, the gallery owner sold the painting without telling Justin. He tried to track it down, but it was bought through a third party that kept it's client list confidential.

"I thought it was lost," Justin said as he traced the black heart on the painting.

Brian walked up behind Justin putting his hands around his waist and his head in the familiar nook of his neck. "Not lost, just home where it should be."

Justin turned around looking into the hazel eyes in front of him.

"Where you should be." Brian leaned down and kissed Justin lightly on the lips, then he put his forehead against Justin's.

Gus and J.R. arrived in Toronto around noon. They met their mothers just past customs. Melanie and Lindsey hugged their children and walked with them to the car.

"How was your trip?" Lindsey asked.

"Like you don't know from calling everyday," Gus said making fun of his overprotective mother.

"She was just worried about you," Melanie leaned over and kissed her son that was already taller than her.

"I'm sure. And you're just as guilty, Michael told us whenever you called him too."

Lindsey laughed at Melanie.

Justin couldn't believe what Brian was saying. Brian was a commitmentphobe. There was no way Brian would want him in the way that Justin needed.

"Brian."

"Sunshine." Brian smiled and held onto Justin tightly.

"What are we doing?"

Brian loosened his grip and lifted his head. "What do you mean?"

"What's happening here? Are we getting back together? Are we just hooking up?" Justin stepped out of Brian's hold. "What's going on here?"

"I…" Brian looked at Justin with a bit of shock on his face. He felt like he just got slapped.

"Brian, I'm not 17 anymore. I'm older than you were when we met," Justin said confidently. He was never ashamed of growing up and aging. I always wanted grow with Brian, but that didn't happen. "I'm thinking about staying in Pittsburgh even after my mother is gone. I need to know that if I stay, what will we be to each other?"

Brian looked at Justin in that moment and saw something that he had missed all these years. Justin could always call on Brian's bullshit and selfishness. He knew when Brian was lying to himself.

After a couple of moments, Justin downed his drink and placed the glass on the table next to him. He decided that this was the moment he needed to be strong. He needed to muster up the strength he had built being away from Brian. Then, Justin walked out of the loft door.

Brian watched him walk away and as the door shut, Brian poured the whiskey down his throat and threw the glass at the wall. That was not how he expected their day to go.

Back in Toronto, Gus was unpacking his luggage in his room. His room was decorated in blues and greys. He loved the classic movies that he would see with his father, so there were classic movie posters framed on the walls. He had a twin bed placed in the corner of the room while his desk was the main feature. He loved to write and to draw. He would sit at his desk and write for hours just to have his parents come in and remind him to go outside. He outdoor activities consisted of sitting on the back porch and drawing. He was athletic, but it didn't interest him in the slightest to take part in team sports.

Lindsey sat at Gus's desk watching him throw his dirty clothes from his suitcase onto his bed.

"Mom, I know that you missed me, but spending every moment with me is just a little too much," Gus said laughing to Lindsey.

"I know. I just missed you is all."

"Mom?" Gus thought that this would be the best time to ask about Justin, but he didn't know how much Lindsey knew about him or what her reaction would be.

"Yes?" Lindsey leaned forward with her elbows on Gus's desk. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering about something."

"What? Do you want me to read your mind or are you going to ask?"

"Who's Justin?"

Lindsey shot straight up in the chair. "Where did you hear that name?"

"I didn't hear it. I met him."

"You what?!" Lindsey's voice echoed through the halls of the home that Mel and JR came into the room.

"What's going on? What happened?" Mel asked a little out of breath with adrenaline from rushing from down the hall.

Lindsey turned to Melanie, "Gus met Justin."

Melanie jerked her head like she'd been slapped back into reality. She turned to Gus, who was standing there wondering why there was this big reaction for one person, "When did you meet him?"

"At Michael's."

Lindsey looked confused, "Michael's?"

Gus sat down on his bed. Melanie took a seat on the chair sitting in the corner of Gus's room. "Jenny, why don't you go and watch some TV. We need to talk to Gus about something."

JR left the room knowing that this would be a serious conversation that she didn't want to have any part of. It looks like Gus is in trouble and JR didn't want the trouble or the consequences to rub off on her.

Melanie looked at Lindsey and then back to Gus. "Tell us what you know about Justin."

"Not much. No one would talk about him. I just know that Debbie calls him Sunshine and that Dad must have been in love with him."  
"What makes you say that?" Lindsey asked with a smile.

"Dad and I entered Michael's house and then something changed. It's as if he knew he was there. Then, when Justin walked out, Dad kissed him. I've never seen Dad kiss anyone before. Except for you and Michael, but this was different."

"It is different," Melanie explained. "Brian and Justin had a relationship a long time ago."

Laughing, Lindsey explained further, "Actually, their relationship started the night you were born. Justin actually decided on your name. If it weren't for him you would have been named Abraham."

"And Gus is better?" Melanie looked at Lindsey with a smile, remembering all those years ago.

"How long were they together?" Gus wanted to keep his moms on track because they could easily decide not to tell him anything.

"They had some sort of relationship over a seven year period, but for the last three of those years, it was long distance." Lindsey said stating the facts.

Gus looked at her confused, "What do you mean 'some sort of relationship?'"

Melanie looked over with a straight face, "Your father didn't know how to commit, but with Justin it was the closest he ever came. They lived together on and off and were even engaged at one point."

"Really? Dad was engaged? I can't even imagine that."

"Neither could anyone else," Lindsey laughed, "just imagine the looks on everyone's face when the invites arrived."

"So what happen?"

"Life happened," Melanie stated the fact.

"When Justin moved to New York, they tried to make it work, but they missed each other too much. So they decided that they would only be together when they were in the same city. However, Justin stopped going back to Pittsburgh because your father told him to. Brian didn't want Justin to keep putting his career on hold to go back to him. Your father cared and loved Justin deeply enough to let him go." Lindsey got up at that moment and sat next to her son.

Gus could never imagine his father caring about anyone more than himself. Gus knew Brian loved him, but he's blood. There was just something about Brian loving Justin that hurt Gus because he didn't want his father to be heartbroken.

"Why did Justin have to go to New York?" Gus was wondering what would cause these two to split up.

Lindsey got up and Melanie did too with a smile, "Come along son."

Gus got up and followed his moms out into the hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room where JR was watching Disney Channel.

Lindsey and Melanie stopped in front of the wall next to the TV that held a painting that Gus loved. It's never been moved. Gus thought his moms just bought it at a flea market.

"This is a Justin Taylor original," Lindsey smiled and showed off the painting like a "Price is Right" girl.

"HE painted THIS?" Gus looked at it in awe. It was like he was seeing the painting for the first time.

Melanie put her arm around her son, "He's got talent. Right? It was our going away present from him."

"Justin had many offers in New York to show his paintings, but he was going to give it up for your father. When Brian realized that he was the cause of Justin giving up his dream, he pushed Justin to go to New York instead," Lindsey said quietly because it reminded her of how depressed Brian was when Justin left.

"So he gave up the love of his life to let him live his dream?"  
"Yep," Melanie said. "Now, who wants some peanut butter and banana sandwiches?"

"Me!" JR yelled.

Lindsey walked over to Gus and hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "Justin was the person that made your father realize how much he loved you. Justin loved you too, more than you will ever know. He's still family no matter how long he's away."

Gus pulled away from Lindsey and saw the smile on her face. "I just hope they get back together because that was the first time I've ever seen Dad smile like that."

"Don't we all," Lindsey said pulling Gus into the kitchen.


End file.
